toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Deker
Deker(デッカー, Dekkā) is a Bishokuya who lives on the outskirts of the Soda Water Lake, one of the many places that had survived the bombardment from the boss of the Bishokukai, who launched his attack on the Human World, thus entering it into the Second Gourmet Age. Originally a member of the Shokurin Temple, Deker is one of the new generation of Bishokuya who is working hard to find ingredients to feed the world. Often at times, many other individuals have crossed paths with Deker at one point, all of them witnessing Deker in action, and many of them dubbing him The Scarlet Reaper '(真紅死神, ''Shinku Shinigami) due to many often ending up fearing death due to their encounter with him. After many years, Deker learned the truth about his past from his father, '''Juan Mors, who was still alive and swore vengance on the man who killed his mother. Not wanting to let him go alone, Deker now strives to gain the power he needs in order to enter and survive the Gourmet World along with his two partners, Zeke and his combo partner, Michelle. Deker is the Main Character and Bishokuya of Beastking. Appearance Deker is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair; He has been shown to have a scar on the right side of his neck, hidden by his scarf. During his time as a Bishokuya, Deker gains a cross-shaped scar on the left side of his abdomen, a result of the two fatal wounds a beast dealt to him during their several altercations. He has also been shown to have sharp fangs inside of his mouth due to the experiments that was done to him by the Bishokukai. He has a variety of outfits that he often wears when he travels, one consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and a scale-patterned scarf he was given as proof of his Food Honor Mastery. Another outfit Deker wears is a gold trimmed, black waistcoat, which is a departure from his previous attire, as it is fully intact, being tucked in and zipped as well as having a single sleeve, along with, black knee-length trousers, and a thick black wristband on his left wrist. He now also shows to wear a thick black wristband on his right wrist. Deker has an outfit that he wears when he is exclusively hunting. This outfit consist of a black jacket that has various designs around the jacket. Deker also wears a pair of matching black pants, that look vaguely similar to that of sweat pants due to the baggy nature of said article of clothing; these pants have a strange design on each side of the pants leg. The design looks like a demonic skull or something similar. Deker also wears a dark brown belt to keep his pants up and a pair of a dark brown pants. Personality During his younger days, Deker showed himself to be the loner of the temple, often not wanting anything to do with anyone that came near him, and often dedicated himself to his training. Most cases, people just left him to himself, believing that he was cursed due to his hair and the way his teeth showed, which often gave Deker resentment towards his fellow students, hating them for the way he treated them. However, Deker's mentor was the only person ever to be able to see the real Deker, the guy who loved foods of all kind, and wanted to follow in the footsteps of the great Bishokuya, hoping to become one that could be recognized as a great one someday himself. He eventually gain the confidence to ignore what others thought of him, mastering Food Honor and it's secret technique, Food Immersion, which gave him the courage to go out into the world to see it for himself. Over the time he spent traveling, Deker showed himself to be a lone-wolf type of person when he travels, often preferring to keep to himself near his home, living the ways of a hermit at times. However, this shows only to be a front as Deker often desires the need of companionship, often going into the city to be surrounded by people, showing his lonely side still around despite having gained the confidence he acquired after gaining some reputation in himself. The one thing that Deker cannot stand more than anything is when people don't fight fair, cheating or using trickery to gain the upper hand, which results when he attempts to capture ingredient, only to have someone take his prize in the end. After learning the truth about his past and meeting his father for the first time, Deker has grown not just in wisdom but in spirit, gaining a sense of peace with this discovery. Although despite his new-found sense of maturity, he still acts out at times, especially when it's people that get under his skin like Damon D. Draco, whom he cannot stand and his own partner when the mood comes about. History Human World Deker was born to two well-known Bishokuya, Juan Mors and his wife, Jane Mors, both of whom lived peacefully in a small village near the Mors Mountain Range. Though only a month after he was born, disaster struck when their home was attacked by the Bishokukai, whom ransacked it to find a special ingredient. The attack resulted in the death of his mother and his kidnapping. For almost two years, the boy was forced to endure severe experiments, one of which passed on Gourmet Cells into his body, allowing him to become part of the new future generation of Bishokuya. Through unknown reasons, Deker found himself abandoned in the Lost Forest, until he was discovered by the Assistant-Master from the Shokurin Temple. The woman took him in and raised him as a student, teaching him the secrets of Food Honor and helping him try and make sense of his life. After finishing and graduating, Deker decided that he needed answers and left the temple to find himself. His searched ended when an IGO member discovered him and took him to meet the current President, who saw the potential he had and offered him training. Since then, Deker's been a loose member of the IGO, often taking requests by them and other people to find and capture incredible ingredients and aid the Human World in their desperate time. When the second Gourmet Age stabilized, he had grown, adopting a Hayama Panda cub he named Zeke and joining a combo with a chef by the name of Michelle. He soon discovered his father, who revealed his origins and promised that he'd capture whoever killed his mother and bring him to justice. Not wanting to fall behind, the young man began to travel with his partners, gaining strength and power to prepare himself to enter the next level, the Gourmet World. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = A Decaying Beginning *'The Hunting Period' The Leviathan's Path *'Gathering of the Overlords' *'Overlord's Odd Adventure' *'Leviathan's Nest' |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = Full Course *'Hors d'Oeuvre': *'Soup': Chose it when he and Michelle began their first job together as a Combo. Deker prefers the red leaves, which shows to taste like watermelon, and enjoys it mixed in with Lemalmond that adds a refreshing and sour taste that goes well with the soup. *'Fish Dish': *'Meat Dish': *'Main Course': *'Salad': *'Dessert': *'Drink': Chose it after his first year of being a Bishokuya, prefers to keep it chilled, and often adds fruits to it to make the flavor richer. The Bubble Water is also said to be a compatible ingredient with Deker's cells. Equipment *'Gourmet Bottle'(グルメボトル, Gurume Botoru): is a special Gourmet Case that is often used to keep forms of liquids including various ingredients like his Drink, Bubble Water. Power & Abilities Hunting Method Appetite Martial Arts(食欲武術, Shokuyoku Bujutsu): Is a unique Hunting Method that Deker himself created when he was training in the Shokurin Temple, where he was raised in by his master, Delilah. During one of his training sessions with his mentor, Deker's ability and techniques showed to become more and more heightened the more he battled, eventually causing his own cells to begin fully realizing their inner energies through the increase in nutrients towards them, resulting in him being able to produce Appetite Energy at a small pace throughout his entire body. Discovering this method, Deker developed a unique form of hunting method that he dubbed, Appetite Martial Arts, which uses the Appetite Energy Constructs he produces in a miniature form around the size of his own hand, creating new fighting moves, each of which has a separate utensil that Deker himself creates in order to go with his fighting move. With his normal training and his evolving gourmet cells inside of him, it allows him to expand the Appetite Energy to much greater heights depending on how much calories and what fighting move Deker shows to use. Like martial arts, Deker has developed an assortment of techniques that have been used for offensive purposes and defensive ones depending on the situation that he himself is in. After mastering Food Honor and learning the secret technique, Food Immersion, Deker's abilities and hunting method developed even greater, allowing him to increase the size of the construct he creates, and how much Appetite Energy he can now produce because of his Food Immersion storage that he has inside of his body. Offensive Moves *'Mallet Palm Thrust'(マレトパルムフラスト, Mareto Parumu Furasuto): When Deker keeps his hand in a thrusting manner, the appetite energy surges through it as it takes on the appearance of a small mallet similar to one uses to tenderize meat with, only it is metallic and sharp. Deker begins by taking his normal fighting stance when he would do his palm thrust, but instead of going through with it, he begins to channel his Appetite Energy throughout his entire arm, harnessing and making his arm harden as if it shows itself to be iron of sorts, and when it connects with an opponent, the impact of the thrust is nearly doubled due to the density of the iron, hitting it's mark greatly. *'Rolling Pin Kick'(麺棒蹴り, Menbōke): When Deker begins channeling his Appetite Energy into one of his legs, the construct shows to take the shape of a rolling pin, making it seem as if his leg is spinning similar to how a rolling pin rotates whenever it is used. When he goes after someone using this move, not only does the powerful hardness of the rolling pin add to his incredible leg strength, it also shows to disorient the opponent when contact is made as it spins them around in a 360 degree rotation, throwing them off of their balance and sending them flying due to the power of the spinning roundhouse kick that Deker uses in combination with this technique. *'Skewer Punch'(串パンチ, Kushi panchi): *'Scraper Slash'(スクレーパスラッシュ, Sukurēpasurasshu): Defensive Moves *'Spatula Shield'(箆匿, Heratoku): is a defensive move that Deker developed after leaving the temple, seeing a defensive stance from a group known as the Gourmet Sumos, who taught him a powerful defensive stance, which he adopted into his own making, and added a Appetite Construct of a metal spatula, adding powerful defensive endurance to his blocks as he is able to take on powerful techniques head on without worry. He does this by putting together his hands in a manner to protect his face, all while channeling the Appetite Energy to create the spatula that faces upward to block against the incoming attacks to Deker or anyone else that might be behind him. Over time, he improved this technique and has learned how to produce it at a much faster rate without having to stand in *'Cutter Shield'(カッターシールド, Kattāshīrudo): Intimidation Intimidation is a technique in which powerful individuals or beasts instill fear into their opponents by either performing a physically imposing feat (such as displaying their strength or making frightening features) or the most powerful form of intimidation (which can only be used by advanced Gourmet Cells users) to release their Appetite Devil, a semi-physical manifestation of their strength and cells which can instill fear into any weaker being. Unlike most Bishokuya who have intimidation's, for unknown reasons, Deker's has been shown to have two forms during the time he trained and eventually leveled up the form to a more powerful one. Deker’s Intimidation goes through two stages, something that is unique as it is never considered that a person’s Intimidation can go through a evolution of any kind. When in it’s first stage, Deker’s Intimidation will manifest into the form of a blazing fire as the fire will began to shape itself into what appears to be a either dragon or a phoenix. Like most intimidation's, this intimidation can interact with the world. This form is able to literally burn whatever is in its path when it is interacting with the area around it, something that is useful when in combat. The second form of his intimidation is a great improvement when compared to the first form; the change goes from raging fire to blazing dragon, ready to burn all that dare try to come within it’s territory. This dragon is incredibly large and has red scales covering the majority of its’ body, with the stomach area and legs being uncovered. This dragon has incredibly sharp claws and fangs, making it look very intimidating to both human and beast alike.This form is also able to attack Deker’s opponents, using it’s sharp claws to puncture them. Currently, his intimidation has reached a point to where when he uses it, it appears to be an almost full-body dragon that appears as a result from the intensity of the training he did while continuing his search for more ingredients for people. Despite it being his intimidation, his full body shows him it to have different variations of scars on it's body, including the one that Deker received on the side of his neck. *'Appetite Devil': Due to his experimentation and constant evolving of his own cells, it eventually stirred his Gourmet Cells and allowed his own Appetite Devil to fully manifest fully from the intimidation that he projected, naming it Drago. Unlike Deker, whose rowdy nature and constant aggressive behavior always finds him into trouble, Drago is more mild-manner, often at times not caring as much due to his constant desire to do nothing but simply sleep and laze around, never attempting to make much of an effort for anything even when his host is in danger. Physical Prowess Great Strength: Since his initial training days in the Shokurin Temple, Deker's natural strength showed to be much more than most of the other disciples, a trait which made it more difficult for him to master the delicate way of Food Honor even more challenging since he had no natural control over his strength. With the aid of the Assistant Master, Deker's abilities nearly doubled that of the ordinary disciples who gained some grasp of Food Honor, because of this, his strength that he did not have in check was outstanding to the point of being able to lift nearly three times his own size. After his departure from his training, his strength has improved with the delicious foods that he discovered and allowed his cells to increase. After acquiring the second item in his Full Course Menu, his abilities were among higher standings in the world, making him the shining beacon for the new generation as many were shocked to see such a young man grow beyond any average Bishokuya. Currently his strength has been measured to be able to lift a small hill, an example of this is shown when he fought a beast, and after breaking one of it's extremely large fangs, easily carried it around as if it was made of cardboard. Due to the augmentations he endured as an infant, there's no official limit to how far his own strength can grow to, making him an enigma to many, unknowing and undetermined at how truly powerful he will become. High Speed: With the Food Honor training he received at the Shokurin Temple since childhood, Deker has developed his own incredible speed that allows him to not only run fast, but attack fast with such precision that it almost appears as if Deker controls the actions of his attacks. After leaving his home and journeying on his own, Deker began to grow stronger and stronger with each new food that increased his cells and his abilities. Currently it's been shown that Deker's speed is to be quicker than most well-known Bishokuya, to an extent some say it's almost as if they're fighting a blur each time they try to prove themselves by challenging Deker. It is not yet determined how far his abilities will go due to the experiments that he endured, the only thing for certain is when he reaches his peak, he will be considered one of the fastest beings alive. Powerful Durability: During his time training in the Shokurin Temple, the once aspect of Deker's abilities often depended much on how much he could give out, but although he needed work on this concept, it was seen that his endurance to be able to withstand nearly anything thrown at him was one of great traits that he possessed. Even though he was considered one of the few that lacked proper techniques, his endurance for the training improved his ability to take on more than he could at one go, allowing him to fully develop and properly master his techniques with the help of his endurance. This endurance transferred over to some of her more physical traits, allowing him to better handle difficult environments that Deker often finds himself in, and is able to slowly develop an adaptation for it, especially if it something that becomes grueling and dangerous when he is in it. This endurance greatly added to his incredible body's power and harden exterior whenever he was in a battle, allowing him to keep fighting for long periods and still take punishment at the same time, making him one strong Bishokuya against anyone in the Human World so far. The result of this was due to the experimentation's that he had when the Bishokukai abducted him as a baby for experimentation's. Quick Reflexes: With the difficulty of his Food Honor training, Deker began to develop his more natural skills first before attempting to continue. One of his training was to dodge incoming needles that almost seemed instant when they were released. The initial start left him with more cuts than he ever experienced, but he continued it. Eventually he was able to enter a state of reaction that made things seem slower to him, easily dodging all of them in one session. Soon after, he moved on and gained better reflexes against opponents that he faced. It showed when he was able to dodge a bullet right at close range. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: With the development of his Appetite Arts, Deker's knowledge of fighting styles combined together to allow him to fight on par with most that challenge him. In some cases, he often switches styles to fit the situation, but will always combine them with the Appetite Energy to create incredible techniques that most would have never expected. Even without using his hunting method, Deker's normal fighting make him one tough opponent to defeat, almost no one has ever been able to get the edge on him, leaving him with a powerful reputation. Food Honor Food Honor(食義, Shokugi) is both a customary and a philosophical practice of etiquette that teaches gratitude for ingredients and a strict method of eating in, especially difficult, but necessary ways. With the training, the person is put through multiple sessions of incredible difficulties, all of which connects with a proper method of appreciating ingredients to their fullest, allowing for any form of sluggish movements in the user's body to disappear, leaving behind the full force of the person's body when they fight. For Deker, his Food Honor training began during as young as 3 years old, despite his gruff and loner personality, he trained in the arts and learned proper appreciation for ingredients, allowing his fighting moves and incredible strength to be double that of an average Bishokuya, including making his hunting method and techniques much more faster and stronger depending on how he uses them. Deker is also one of the few who has learned the Food Honor's Secret Art, Food Immersion, mastering it at the young age of 18, and improving on it since them. Techniques *'Food Immersion'(食没, Shokubotsu):Food Immersion (食没, Shokubotsu) is the secret technique of Food Honor. Described by Shokurin Temple's master Chin, Food Immersion is when one respects and appreciates the food they have eaten even after it enters the body and becomes part of their flesh and blood. The ingredients absorbed by the body are thankful themselves for being eaten and they pour all the nutrients they have into one's body almost limitlessly. It also makes the user gain an increment in his weight without necessarily getting fat, as seen with Chin Chinchin who weighs a ton with the technique. In the teachings of Food Honor, it is described as immersing one's self into a meal. Only those that heighten their appreciation towards food to the utmost limit can attain Food Immersion. Deker himself was able to acquire this hidden art by his mentor, who was one of many students who was in the class of Chin Chin, instilling into her the art, who then passed it onto her student, Deker. It is currently unknown how much Deker is capable of storing into his body simply by outer appearances, but it has been shown that with this new skill, Deker is able to go for days at a time without any form of food or water, allowing him to travel more and find ingredients. In battle, his energy reserves combined with his powerful endurance makes for one dangerous combo in Deker, and one tough opponent to defeat. Armament Armament(武装, Busō): is a unique skill that Deker had developed during his training days of the Shokurin Temple, under the guidance of his master, where his body developed the unique trait of changing his tissue density with his Gourmet Cells to create a metallic alloy around himself. In order to accomplish this, the gourmet cells connect directly to the nervous system of the brain, due to this, the thought process of mentally commanding the cells to alter themselves into hardening the tissue's density, causing the production of the minerals into them, and replicating steel to emerge onto the user's body. Due to this, the user's body gains the appearance of metal-like skin that almost seems to be stainless steel. When in this form, the user is able to take more powerful hits due to the now higher density that his skin has produced. It has also been seen that with the added layer, his own punches and strikes become much more durable and stronger, allowing him to be able to break right through solid rock without any trouble. It has been shown that the more mental control he has, the more powerful this ability becomes. After mastering Food Honor, the production of this skill shows to become much more quickly than before, allowing him to easily produce it in less than 10 seconds before getting attacked by an opponent. *'Dragon's Scales'(ドラゴンスケール, Doragonsukēru): Is a powerful technique Deker had developed during his time traveling around the Human World in order to master it before going into the Gourmet World. Due to an incident that involved him and an altercation with the man that married his mother, it awakened Deker's Appetite Devil's power that he held inside of him, which also triggered a special cell that was implanted by the Bishokukai, which created a metamorphosis as the appetite energy spread all around his body, enveloping him in a cloak-like appearance as parts of his arms, chest, and face showed to become scale-like as his powers nearly doubled what they originally were, making him almost a match for the man, but couldn't control the power as it burned out his calories too quickly, resulting in him blacking out from the strain of it. After learning about his power, Deker returned to the Shokurn Temple in order to commune and focus with his new abilities, eventually gaining a small control of it as he can enter this form, but due to the incredible force it produces, he is only able to keep control of it for five minutes before the cells give out from draining all of his energy, resulting in another block out. In this form, all of his natural abilities are doubled, allowing him to move almost as if it was instantly as well as take on powerful attacks and feel nothing from it at all. Appetite Energy Appetite Energy(食欲のエネルギー, Shokuyoku no Enerugī):is a unique form of energy said to lie dormant inside of Gourmet Cells until one who bares them learns to harness and control it, manifesting it outside of their body in an energy form. It has been shown that only top predators have the potential to unlock and use this form of energy, often most creatures found in the Gourmet World have been able to use this power. Due to Deker's unique biology, thanks to the augmentations and changes that he was given after he was taken from home, his cells are able to produce this energy much more easily than they would a normal person with Gourmet Cells. Due to this change in energy and control he demonstrates, he's been able to create his own unique fighting style with it by channeling the same energy he creates into solid physical forms that he uses in combat, ranging from offensive, defensive, and even supportive abilities whenever he finds the need for them. So far, his levels of Appetite Energy continue to get stronger and stronger the more times his cells are able to evolve further, allowing him to be able to come up with even more moves and abilities with his Appetite Energy. Quotes Relationships Trivia *Deker received the scarf he wears from his mentor after he had finished mastering Food Honor. *Deker is secretly scared of Dog Face things due to the experimentation that he went through as a young child. *The reason he wishes to make a Full Course is to be able to share it with people he knows and have them enjoy it Behind The Scenes *The character picture is based off of Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail. *The name Deker is based off of the warrior Deker from Power Rangers Samurai. *Armament is a similar concept to the Busoshoku Haki from One Piece, except his skin doesn't turn black when it's in use. *Deker is the official Main Character of Phantom. Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Bishokuya Category:Shokurin Temple Category:Food Honor User Category:Martial Artist Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Orphan Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:IGO Category:Human World Category:Characters Category:Five Gourmet Overlord Category:Combo Category:Human